cause you've seen so many fairy tales
by JustForTheCookies
Summary: you can't help but see a few parallels/ cat-centric, onesided!bat, and cade friendship.


_cause you've seen so many fairy tales,_

_ you can't help but see a few parallels_

* * *

><p>you remember the day you met beck your first day at hollywood arts (and he was all so mysterious&amp;dark&amp;transparent he drew you in) you just came up to him and said hell, and blurted out the craziest thing your brother did that week. he just smiled. he looked so much like prince eric.<p>

.

when you were young your favourite fairytale was the little mermaid. you loved the way she gave up everything to find true love. you loved her red**red**red hair, and the way it resembled those red velvet cupcakes your mom used to make (before she held her breath for a bit too long)

.

you love the way he doesn't give you one of those are-you-crazy-or-something stares, that you get way too often, when you tell him about the time your brother once ate your charm bracelet. you love the way he sits by you at lunch, and even asks your opinion on what to do with his locker (you love the way he listened to you when you told him to make his locker transparent)

.

a few years after your mom went to live with the angels, your dad took you and your brother to see those 'special doctors'. he said everything was finefinefine, and he just wanted to see why you were so s p e c i a l. the doctor's said that you were actually finefinefine, but that your brother was special in a special kind of way (you remember giggling, and being confused, and thinking that the doctors were so silly, 'cause what other kind of special there is?) then they were talking with your dad and you remember catching the word schizophrenic, and thinking what a complicated and funny word it was.

.

you remember the day jade came to the school, she reminded you of ursula. when you talked to her she mentioned how screwed up you were, yet she still sat by you at lunch. she was all so mysterious&dark&blunt. you couldn't help but noticed that if she was a bit more transparent and less rude, and beck was a bit more dark and more rude, they would be almost the same. you feel like beck kind of noticed too, since he asked her out her first day. all he received for an answer was having coffee pour in his head though. (you instantly liked jade a bit more after that)

.

your dad cried and cussed and yell when you got home. you couldn't help but wonder why such a funny word could be so bad. your brother had to stayed in a special hospital for a few months, so you stayed with your uncle and uncle. they made you red velvet cupcakes, played dress up with you, and even watched the little mermaid with you. when you went back to live with your dad and brother, you tried to get your dad to do all those things with you, but you gave up when he caught you watching peter pan and he told you screaming that fairy tales are for the weak and happy endings don't exist. you cried yourself to sleep, whispering 'i believe, i believe' hoping tinkerbell would magically appear and give you some pixie dust, so you could prove your dad wrong (she never came)

.

you lovedlovedloved jade, the way she would laugh with you when she'd think no one is looking, and the way she'd have sleepovers with you, and how she told you to fuck parents and to believe in whatever you want. even after it started being beck&jade (5th was the charm for beck) she'd still bring your colour books and crayons to school. so you couldn't exactly hate her for shattering your heart into pieces, especially since she didn't knew what she was doing. (beck&jade kisskisskiss, and you've never envied jade so much)

.

when you were 13 you bought that red hair dye that reassembled ariel's (shshsh it's the color of red velvet cupcakes) you didn't tell your dad your inspiration in fear he might scream at you like that time when you were watching peter fly away with wendy. your dad didn't even blink when you showed it to him. (your brother tried to eat your hair, though)

.

robbie kind of reminds you of flownder, if he didn't have rex of course. that's kind of how you met him, him surrounded by an ocean of people, looking excluded and confused. you felt bad for him, and ask him to join you at lunch, since you knew you wouldn't be able to stand any more jade&beck-ness. jade glared and beck smiled, as usual. you kind of like robbie (not rex of course who calls you c r a z y, when you're used to being told you are just s p e c i a l)

.

you'd always remember the day you forgot to give your brother his special medicine. he shookshookshook you hard and push you against the wall. you ran to your dad crying, and he screamed at you in the car ride to the hospital that you were stupid, and couldn't do anything right. you tried to say you were sorrySORRYsorry (he didn't look at you in the eyes for 3 days)

.

andré reminds you of sebastian. it was just the way he could play any instrument and sing well. beck introduced you to him after they met on sikowitz class. (he calls you lil' red, and his are-you-crazy-or-something aren't as frequent as most people)

.

there are days in which your dad doesn't even talk to you. you are reminded of the way king triton didn't really understood his daughter (you kind of like it that way)

.

sometimes, in those rare moments in which you and beck are alone, you'll like to think fiction will become reality. but, then jade comes and sweeps him away, you realize you are just daydreaming again.

.

.

.

you kind of wish life would imitate art, so beck would be your prince, even if that meant jade would become your enemy instead. but, then jade has those rare moments of kindness, which she only has with you and beck, when she randomly decides to stay with you for the night, she asks you how you're doing, lets you cry on her shoulder, and if you're lucky she even braids your hair. so, you realize you'd rather have a best friend than a prince charming.

fin

* * *

><p><strong>so, yeah I kinda liked this, and believe me I KNOW there's no capitalization here, and the reason is purely stylistic<strong>

**I kind of like writing for Cat, even though she annoys me sometimes, she's the character I sortakinda relate the most (that worries me a bit tho)**

**prettyprettyprettyplease show some love (or hate, you know whichever suits you) and review **


End file.
